vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Rabbit
[[Archivo:Rabbit_Oficial.png|thumb|300px|Rabbit ilustrada por Izon]]'Rabbit '(Conejo) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada el 20 de Febrero de 2014 y actualmente supera las 150 mil visitas en Nicovideo. 'Interprete: 'IA & Hatsune Miku '''Música y Letra: '''Dezzy (Ichiokuen-P) '''Ilustración y Video: '''Izon *Nicovideo *Youtube *Piapro (Off Vocal) Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Entrance Dream Music Letras *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki *Romaji transliterado por IAYORI Kanji= section1 超新星から始まる　くしゅんと弾む音が鳴る 輝度が不変の形を為す　「とりあえず、まぁ、これでいっか。」 楽観主義のプログラム　孤独に線は弧を描く 不調和な点が宙を舞う　「ここ」までわずか1分12秒 （からの）　超相対的サイクル （からの）　理想空間の産物 （ポトリ）　エデンに座礁したアップル 気付いちゃっても　それはご愛嬌 （からの）　一瞬だけの火が宿る （からの）　一寸先の光まで （うーむ）　一分前が何だっけ 空っぽのまま　せーのっ スタートです！ （そして） ファーザー, Mother, シスター, Brother, グランパ, Grandma にあとえっと フレンズに My love, ゴッドも Devil も Hey Clap! Clap!　Let's Cha! Cha! walker A, walker B, walker C, walker D,　ほら君も On your mark で準備いい？　さぁ、行こう Let's go fly　虹の架橋駆けて 水色のあの空の向こうまで Make a wish.　go for it. ガラスの靴とあの舞台は　いつでも待ってるよ Let's go fly　青と白の翼で 曖昧な黒さえ越えてみせて be a star.　It's easy.　迷いそうでも 不確かなくらいが丁度いいじゃん？ section2 コウノトリからの invitation 何も知らず目指す destination 置かれたまんまの指令書 破り捨てても問題ないっしょ？（的な） 共に手を取り行こうかホーミーズ 眩しすぎるくらいのほうに 焦燥感には pay attention 心がけたら just アーアアッアー ファーザー, Mother, シスター, Brother, グランパ, Granma にあとその他！ フレンズに My love, ワンちもニャンちも Hey woof woof　Let's meow meow フリーキーでワンダーでも ちょっとくすぐったい世界の果てへ ワンツースリー！　be all right, yes! さぁ、行こう Let's go fly　虹の架橋駆けて 水色のあの空の向こうまで Make a wish.　go for it.　扉を開けて 一筋の軌跡に色をつけよう Let's go fly　青と白の翼で 曖昧な黒さえ越えてみせて be a star.　It's easy.　つまずいてもさ 支え合ったら　ね？超余裕でしょ？ so, Fly!! Ah... 僕だけの物語なんだ　僕から見える景色なんだ 僕らがいるのは今なんだ　カコもミライもどうだっていい どうしようもない世界だね　代わり映えのない毎日さ ちょっと住みにくい「ここ」だけど　嫌いになれない僕がいるんだ 僕だけの物語なんだ　僕から見える景色なんだ 僕らがいるのは今なんだ　カコもミライもどうだっていい なんか頼りない灯火で　暗がりの道を照らすんだ ほら怖くはないさ Let's go fly　虹の架橋駆けて 水色のあの空の向こうまで Make a wish.　go for it. ガラスの靴とあの舞台は　いつでも待ってるよ Let's go fly　青と白の翼で 曖昧な黒さえ越えてみせて be a star.　It's easy.　飛んでは踊る あのラビットみたいに輝いて so, Fly!! section3 また今日から始まるストーリー つまずいては傷つきもういい なんて言いながらも just goin' so Let's clap! clap!　Let's cha! cha! 「一人じゃない」誰かの声を 頼りにどんな困難も越えよう 怯えてる暇なんてまじないさ 未知なる可能性に　いざ Diving!! |-| Romaji= Section 1 chōshinsei kara hajimaru ku shunto hazumu oto ga naru kido ga fuhen no katachi o nasu 'toriaezu, mā, kore de ikka.' rakkan shugi no puroguramu kodoku ni sen wa ko o egaku fuchōwa na ten ga chū o mau 'koko' made wazuka 1 fun 12 byō (kara no) chō sōtai teki saikuru (kara no) risō kūkan no sanbutsu (potori) eden ni zashō shi ta appuru kizuichatte mo sore wa go aikyō (kara no) isshun dake no hi ga yadoru (kara no) issun saki no hikari made (wumu) ichi fun mae ga nani da kke karappo no mama se ? no sutāto desu! (soshite) fāzā , Mother , shisutā , Brother , guranpa , Grandma ni ato etto furenzu ni My love , goddo mo Devil mo Hey Clap ! Clap !　? Let ' s Cha ! Cha ! walker A , walker B , walker C , walker D ,　? hora kimi mo On your mark de junbi ii? sā, iko u Let ' s go fly niji no kakyō kake te mizuiro no ano sora no mukō made Make a wish .　? go for it . garasu no kutsu to ano butai wa itsu demo matteru yo Let ' s go fly ao to shiro no tsubasa de aimai na kuro sae koe te mise te be a star .　? It ' s easy .　? mayoi sō demo futashika na kurai ga chōdo ii jan? section 2 kōnotori kara no invitation nani mo shira zu mezasu destination okare ta manma no shirei sho yaburisute te mo mondai nai ssho? (teki na) tomoni te o toriiko u ka hōmīzu mabushi sugiru kurai no hō ni shōsō kan ni wa pay attention kokorogake tara just āaa’ā fāzā , Mother , shisutā , Brother , guranpa , Granma ni ato sonota! furenzu ni My love , wan chi mo nyan chi mo Hey woof woof Let ' s meow meow furī kī de wandā demo chotto kusuguttai sekai no hate e wantsūsurī! be all right , yes ! sā, iko u Let ' s go fly niji no kakyō kake te mizuiro no ano sora no mukō made Make a wish .　? go for it .　? tobira o ake te hitosuji no kiseki ni iro o tsukeyo u Let ' s go fly ao to shiro no tsubasa de aimai na kuro sae koe te mise te be a star .　? It ' s easy .　? tsumazui te mo sa sasaeattara ne? chō yoyū desho? so , Fly !! Ah ... boku dake no monogatari na n da boku kara mieru keshiki na n da bokura ga iru no wa ima na n da kako mo mi rai mo dō datte ii dō shiyō mo nai sekai da ne kawaribae no nai mainichi sa chotto sumi nikui 'koko' da kedo kirai ni nare nai boku ga iru n da boku dake no monogatari na n da boku kara mieru keshiki na n da bokura ga iru no wa ima na n da kako mo mi rai mo dō datte ii nanka tayori nai tomoshibi de kuragari no michi o terasu n da hora kowaku wa nai sa Let ' s go fly niji no kakyō kake te mizuiro no ano sora no mukō made Make a wish .　? go for it . garasu no kutsu to ano butai wa itsu demo matteru yo Let ' s go fly ao to shiro no tsubasa de aimai na kuro sae koe te mise te be a star .　? It ' s easy .　? ton de wa odoru ano rabitto mitai ni kagayai te so , Fly !! section 3 mata kyō kara hajimaru sutōrī tsumazui te wa kizutsuki mō ii nante ii nagara mo just goin ' so Let ' s clap ! clap !　? Let ' s cha ! cha ! 'ichi nin ja nai' dare ka no koe o tayori ni donna konnan mo koeyo u obieteru hima nante majinai sa michi naru kanō sei ni iza Diving !! |-| Español= Aún no disponemos de una traducción,si tienes alguna ¡No dudes en colocarla! Enlaces *Tumblr de Izon Categoría:Interpretada por IA Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Sin traducción Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Canción publicada en 2014